True Gears, True Soldiers
by As0peY
Summary: Riley James Parker is a COG like no other. Though he is not known, he is a true legacy. Only one problem, he is getting tired of this fight.


**Yeah so uhh, sorry all of you guys, I took my stories off cuz they sucked, but I promise I will write some more Pendragon fanfiction, but I don't have much time to do so. Title might not match, live with it. Oh well. Here goes. Negative comments are not allowed, but critiques are. Lala enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Skirmish**

They were battered. A squad of 4 men. They marched tiredly, dragging their feet, using all their remaining strength to grasp their rifles and gasp for air. The rain pounded their armor, washing away the blood on their faces and arms. Ready to fall to the floor, a locust encampment was suddenly spotted in a small rocky cave ahead. Adrenaline got to the troops as Lieutenant Riley James Parker ordered his men to stay low. Reaching for his lancer, his hand steadily raced up upon the rifle's side, holding the grip, he hastily pulled it out, and took cover. He glanced up. Three drones, one cyclops, and one Theron guard. Two drones looked up, retrieved their rifles, and moved forward. Privates Kyle Tran and Bert Sanchez followed the lieutenant and took cover behind sandbags. Corporal Thomas Kim followed Sergeant Nickels, who was unable to wait any longer. He rapidly grasped his rifle, and jumped over his cover, dashing towards the head drone, pounding its face with his rifle. Suddenly, Nickels fell, holding his arm, grunting.

Blood streamed out of the sergeant's arm as if it were being poured out of a bucket. The two privates took action, rapidly running up to the wounded sergeant, retrieving his body as the corporal and lieutenant covered them with fire. Thomas pushed himself over the sandbags, standing face to face with the cyclops. He smelled his foul stench and the rotten blood of tortured humans. Both hesitated, then suddenly, engaged in a chainsaw duel. Waves of sparks flew out of the metal as the chainsaws sliced against one another. The cyclops, pushed his rifle forward as Thomas, in a struggle to keep himself alive, held his rifle in a defensive position that allowed him to push forward, breaking free of the cyclops' rifle. The corporal quickly engaged in another round, this time, he forced the cyclops to hold his rifle sideways, allowing him to successfully slice the cyclops' rifle in two, and rip his chest open.

The two privates had gotten the sergeant to safety and began to pour bullets into the miniature locust squad, one was pinned in the head with three bullets, the other drone was pinned with four in his chest. The Theron guard smoked his cover and retreated into the cave.

"Careful, the cave may have more em. Kyle, Bert, go, take cover on both sides of the entrance, check if there are anymore in the interior. Thomas, go with them. Nickels, your with me, we'll try to find another entrance to the cave." Riley explained.

The two privates nodded and sprinted towards the cave, the corporal inches behind them. Riley and Nickels marched towards the rear section of the cave.

*

"So, what are you gonna do when this is all over?" Bert asked.

"Donno. Get wife, I hope. Just take break from all this. Forget all about." Kyle replied. The pain from the scar on his cheek prevented him from talking fluently.

"Whatever man." Bert replied.

"GET DOWN!" Corporal Thomas shouted. He pushed both men down as rapid projectiles of light sped past their heads."Crawl towards cover! Now!"

Kyle got to cover first, a firm bed of rock, tall enough to fit a crouching man. He took a quick glance at what they were fighting. Three Theron guards, four drones, and two wretches.

"Nine grubs."

The wretches were the first to charge. They crawled over the bed of rock, then hastily began clawing away at the men, who desperately fought back with their bayonets. Thomas triggered his chainsaw right when a wretch jumped at him, ripping him into pieces. The other wretch came towards Thomas' back. A loud scream of pain was heard as Thomas fell, his back filled with blood and guts. Kyle knocked the wretch on its skull, hearing a loud _crack_ as it fell back. He drew his longshot sniper and aimed towards a Theron guard.

_Boom._"Headshot my friend" Kyle smiled towards Bert, who poured bullets into two drones, taking them both out.

Kyle bolted his rifle, then aimed once more. He shot, marking a drone's throat.

"Bert! Take out the last drone, I'll take the guards!" Kyle shouted as he bolted his rifle once more.

"_Keel the human!"_ a Theron guard screeched. _"Keel them both!"_

Kyle aimed once more, only to feel a burning blow pin his stomach. He had been shot, no, he had been kicked. Hard. He fell, to his knees, looking up.


End file.
